


Is This Right?

by YouFoundMeAgainXx



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Past Abuse, Past Character Death, Past Relationship(s), Past Sexual Abuse, i dont go into dept about the past sexual abuse but its there briefly, not really that much angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-20 14:55:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouFoundMeAgainXx/pseuds/YouFoundMeAgainXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Plot: Anne thinks of Edward very often but once Richard reminds her of Edward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is This Right?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so i saw the photos for 1x07 cant wait :)  
> I love Richard/Anne  
> Hope you enjoy the story :)

Anne POV.

The mad Queen was walked away, I noticed Richard he had the same look in his eyes as Edward.

I didn't want him to look like Edward I needed him to be Richard, 

My Richard

I looked around, there was soldiers every where.

Blood everywhere. 

Bodies.

It reminded me of my first night with Edward, I shook my head, I didn't want to think about that not now, not while i'm here with Richard.

He had a smirk of his face, he now reminded me of Edward,

I didn't like the look upon his face.

"Anne?" he asked.

"Anne?" he asked again.

"Yes Richard?" I asked.

"Are you well?" he asked, he put his hand infront of me, I took it.

"I'm very well thank you." I said, "And you?"

He smiled, "I'm well thank you."

I noticed that went he smiled he looked nothing like Edward

I'd have to put a smile on his face more often.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks if you left a comment or a kudos :)


End file.
